


40 Vine Street

by anyathestrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, pet shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyathestrange/pseuds/anyathestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been three years since the end of the war and since Harry lost one of his best friends, Hedwig. His friends and family had been encouraging him to get a new familiar but Harry was reluctant for a long time. He felt as if he'd betray Hedwig by getting another pet. His friends even offered to get him one as a gift. However, Harry kept on refusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	40 Vine Street

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of a try at writing after years away from the keyboard.
> 
> Thanks to my best friend and lovely beta - Courtney (Toast_Senpai)

Late one spring afternoon as Harry woke up from a cat nap he was suddenly hit by a sense of loneliness. He got up from the sofa and looked around his tiny Brighton flat. He decided then and there that it was time to do something about the emptiness.

He had only moved to Brighton a few months ago and still had unpacked boxes sitting around. Granted, there were only about four of them. Two contained his old Hogwarts books and knick knacks. Brandishing his wand, he moved the sofa away from the center of the room where he had set it down and resized it some months ago. He then sat back down on it and summoned the boxes of the few things he owned. He started sorting through them.

Old essays, broken quills, socks missing their mates; all these went into the bin. As did the many clothes and things that were once his cousin's. Photos, the few books he didn't give to Hermione, gifts from friends, and other memories were all put to the side to be sorted into their proper places later. Probably when he had more furniture than a sofa and a twin bed.

***

The years after the war were hard on everybody. Harry was not only grieving for those who passed away but he was also lost in the fame that hurried his way. There was also that the feeling of purposelessness that came with finally meeting his destiny of defeating Voldemort. He spent some months helping to rebuild Hogwarts and a few more finishing his schooling. That first year was the worst as the absence of many friends was visible with an ever present throb of sadness.

The year after that Harry spent most of his time in his godfather's old house living with Ron and Hermione. Later that year the two had gotten married and moved out into a small house not far from the Burrow. Harry was left alone.

***

Several months of living in the dark, moldy house with only Kreacher and Mrs. Black's screams as company, Harry had had enough and moved into his current flat in Brighton. He had no idea what he wanted to do now that the grieving period was over and the fame he got for finally getting rid of Voldemort was more or less gone. He spend the rest of the year barely leaving his flat other than to buy groceries and visit his godson, Teddy.

Now, with the sudden surge of energy and need to get his life on track, Harry spent the next couple days cleaning, fixing up, and painting his flat. He did it all the muggle way as a show of 'being less lazy and privileged' as he told his friends. 

The Monday after completing the renovations he went out to the Lanes and began looking at furniture. He started with a new queen bed and finished with a crooked, green bookshelf. By the end of May the flat finally looked lived in and his wardrobe didn't consist of just one old wizard’s robe and a few pieces of his cousin's oversized things. Though the clothes weren't very stylish, as Hermione pointed out, they at least they fit well.

***

On the last day in May Harry took another walk through the Lanes and the area around to get the final pieces to finish up his bedroom. He thought about getting a couple of plants to give the place some more color.

As he neared the end of a block something made him turn left instead of right while his thoughts were elsewhere. He walked a few paces before he realized that he had turned the wrong way. Something caught his eye. After being so long without Hedwig the urge to get another pet had been slowly coming back without him noticing which is probably why the tiny pet shop in the middle of a deserted street called to him.

Harry jogged across the road, stopped in front of the shop, and peered inside. The lights were on but no employee was anywhere to be seen. Birds of all sizes and colors sang quietly in cages behind the counter as small dogs and other furry animals slept in the last rays of the day’s sun.

What attracted Harry to step inside the shop were the cages on the left side of the place that were labeled as 'Cats' but not fully visible from the outside.

***

The bell on the door rang as a customer stepped inside the shop. The owner, and only employee there, ignored the bell to finish mixing the feed for the ferrets. The customer would probably ring the bell on the counter, call out, or leave without buying anything. He didn't need to rush right now.

***

Harry heard the chime of a small bell as he stepped into the shop. He looked around, thinking that someone would appear from the back. When no one did he walked to the 'Cats' side of the store. Each square cage was filled with one cat or kitten. There were at least fifteen of them. They were all sleeping or at least looked like they were. You never knew with cats.

Harry walked closer and read one of the labels on the pen in front of him. Apparently every animal in the shop was a rescue and once adopted the new owner would only have to pay a small adoption fee. Peeking into each pen, Harry almost cooed at all the adorable and fluffy kitten faces.

One kitten in particular caught his eye. A tiny thing that was all black except for a white spot between his eyes. The label said that he was eight weeks old with all his vaccines. He was recently neutered and doing well. He didn't have a name as he was waiting for a home and a good owner to name him. 'Playful and cuddly, he'd be a perfect addition for any home.' Harry smiled at the description and stuck his finger into one of the air hole, petting the little guy on it's tiny head.

"Black cats are the least adopted, so it would be great if you could take that guy home," said a voice from behind Harry. A voice that sounded too familiar to be a good thing.

***

Harry slowly turned around. The man standing a few paces away from him was exactly who he thought it would. He looked a little older and a bit taller. He appeared much more relaxed and calm than when he last saw him at the Death Eater trials three years ago.

"Malfoy."

The man looked shocked for a quick moment before he schooled his features.

"Potter. Didn't expect to find the Golden Boy here of all places."

"What about you, Malfoy? In a Muggle shop in the middle of a completely non-magical town?"

The blond shook his head and a pleasant smile tugged at his lips.

"I guess not knowing that means you aren't here to check up on me. Don’t worry, I'm not torturing animals or trying to bring the Dark Lord back to life."

Harry almost grinned at that. He looked Draco over again, taking in his well polished appearance despite wearing an apron and having his hair tied in a messy bun.

"You work here?"

"I'm the owner, if you must know." Draco stood up even straighter when stating that, seemingly proud of the ownership of the pet shop in the middle of Brighton.

Harry didn't know what to make of it so he gave Malfoy an odd little wave and walked out of the shop as fast as possible without running.

***

The next time Harry saw Malfoy was on a very wet and windy afternoon two days after the first meeting. He was running an errand when it started raining. As he rushed back to his flat he passed the street with Draco's shop.

He had been thinking about both the owner and the little black kitten every night these last couple days. He couldn't get either of them out of his head. Harry decided to pop into the shop and adopt the kitten that morning but wanted to finish his errands first.

Perfect time as any, he thought as he turned and walked up the street to the shop. He pulled his hood down over his head to fend off some of the rain.

The chime went off again as Harry walked through the shop’s door. Draco was behind the counter unlike last time Harry was there.

“Malfoy, hi,” Harry awkwardly greeted as the man looked up.

“Potter. Didn't expect to see you back here so soon. Or ever, really.”

Harry walk closer to the counter and said, “Listen, can we use first names? I feel like we are behind on all the war time drama.”

 

***  
Draco was taken aback. He didn't expect Harry to be so friendly even with them being on fairly good terms when they were back at Hogwarts for 8th year. Of course after that was over they hadn't so much as seen one another. But it was his own fault as much as Harry’s.

Harry. Guess I could try, Draco thought as he walked around the counter and over to the cat section of his shop.

“Yeah, I think I can deal with that. Harry.” Draco almost smirked at the look on Harry’s face. Obviously Harry didn't think Draco would accept the proposal so easily. “I can grow up too you know, Potter. Harry, I mean.”

“Sure. Whatever you say, Draco.” Harry liked the feel of Draco’s first name on his tongue. As… odd of a feeling as that was.

The blond shop owner was refilling dry food bowls for the kittens. He opened the cage for the tiny black one Harry was so attached to.

Harry quickly asked, “Could I hold him, please?”

Draco turned his head to look at Harry. The man appeared to be trying very hard to look like he wasn't going to melt right on the spot.

“Go ahead, Harry.”

Harry almost didn't notice that Draco was continuing to use his first name with ease as he went over to the cage and let the kitten sniff his hand. The kitten gave one sniff and apparently decided that Harry was a good human because he started to lick Harry’s hand.

Draco hid a smile at this. He began filling food bowls as Harry gently picked up the kitten and cuddled it.

“I think I’d name you Griffin if I took you home,” Harry cooed. He mumbled more nonsense at the kitten.

The shop owner snorted and closed the cage after he put the bowls back.

“You may as well take him home, Potter.”

“It’s Harry. I’m not sure I’m ready.”

Harry considered Draco, the boy who had made his school days unpleasant and who grew into the gorgeous young man in front of him.

“You should. It's time to move on, Harry.”

Harry gave that a thought and made a feet first decision. “I will. Only if…”

“If what, Potter? Spit it out already.” Draco was mildly amused and had no idea what the brunet was thinking for once.

“If you go out with me? For dinner or coffee or something?”

The shop owner was taken aback and it must of showed on his face.

Harry spoke before Draco could give him an answer. “It doesn't have to be a date. Just a cuppa. But I really hope it could be-”

“Could be a date?” Draco was stalling a bit, not prepared for being asked out by the hero of the wizarding world.

“Yeah. What do you say? Will you give me an hour or two to embarrass myself completely?”

Draco shook his head and gave Harry a small smile. “I would love to go to dinner with you, Harry.”

Harry grinned. He was excited that Draco accepted his invite. 

“Pick you up at 8? That's when you close, right?”

“I’m sure nobody will mind if I close early today.” Draco continued to smile and walked over to the stock shelves to grab a couple things. He dropped them into a few shopping bags and pulled his jacket off the hook by the back door. “You can let that little guy settled at your place and we can go from there.”

Harry looked down at the napping kitten in his arms and smiled. This was it. Harry was getting a new companion and friend. He looked back up at the blond. And maybe he was getting something more with Draco.

Harry followed the beautiful man out the door. Draco closed the front door and opened an umbrella for them to share.


End file.
